


idk yet

by PrinceDancingOnFire_LadyFightingWithIce



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ING WHAT IS THIS CRAP, M/M, NOW IT WORKS WTF, also my keyboard is new and im lost why are the letters so close to each other, anyway try to enjoy my crappy english bai, mom h e l p
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10273727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceDancingOnFire_LadyFightingWithIce/pseuds/PrinceDancingOnFire_LadyFightingWithIce
Summary: This is my sad excuse for giving love to myself, aka a fanfic of my rare shipps -and not so rare duh- because there isn't enough in this world of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So ok, i'll change everything just as i find a charger for my computer xD anyway my english is actually aceptable but at the same time is so lame im still sorry even though i didnt do anything yet man i even said sorry to my math teacher the other day bc i didnt know what maths are for --thats true anyway why are they ven real? i loved them way younger--anyway sorry for the long note bai  
> edit:while i was writing i FCKINUG LOST EVERYTHING AGAIN THREE TIMES IM GONNA DIE

Seungcheol wanted to cry.

_Really._

The big drama here was because one of his stupid - _very stupid_ \- best friends -also kwon as Kim Mingyu- needed to open his big and filthy mouth to say such stupid words. Yes, too much stupidity in one single action, but hey, his fault at choosing best friends.

Jeonghan didn't really said anything either, but Cheol was so sure he'll never talk to him ever again.

" _I mean, i thought you were straight don't judge me so hard_ ", he'll say later that year and he'll receive a weak " _you'll be the first one to think that_ ".

The problem, again, was the way Jeonghan came to know how bit Cheol's love for him was. 

"What? Weren't you in Coups' house yesterday? He said -and i quote- 'I'm so happy right now' and you know he never stops talking about you, hyung. So I supposed that..", said a not-so-innocent Mingyu with a surprised -super fake- expression on his face.

"Well, you supposed wrong", warned and tried to correct Cheol as fast as he was able.

And then it happened, the so-called  _miracle_.

"You can ask Jisoo, and he'll gladly confirm, but i keep talking about him a lot", confessed Jeonghan without taking his glare off Seungcheol's surprised face.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this shit, im just so proud bc i actually finished this even if it is so little, omg.  
> ANY mistake, and i mean even a dot or idk whatever, just pleeeeeease tell me ill love you rlly hard<3  
> So i'm really wanting to write some Gyuhan bc they're the main reason to star this collectionof drabbles. Ok, i'm out c;


End file.
